Uncovering Love with Music
by musicbooksandfamily
Summary: Bella Swan, a famous flute player/singer, is invited to play with the even more famous Cullen Family Band. Bella- Human, Cullens-Vampires BxE, RxE, AxJ, CxE


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!!**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella! Bella Wake up!" My eyes opened to see Kari, my best friend/producer shaking me. "Come on! We need to get going! I have some exciting news!!!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. It was probably a new dress for me or something.

"Just leave me alone! 10 more minutes, I swear!" I rolled over and slapped a big pillow on my head.

"No." Kari pulled it off me and threatened, "I'm going to call Carl to lift you off this bed while I pour water on you if you don't get up…NOW!" I jumped up. Carl was my bodyguard, and I'd seen him lift small cars, and no way was he lifting me out of bed.

"Ok! Ok!" I half yelled / laughed. Kari's energy was infectious. I sat down at my vanity and started pulling a brush through my tangled hair. "You said you had news?"

"Yeah! We just got a request for you to play AND sing with the…CULLEN FAMILY BAND!" she screamed. I screamed, too, and we jumped around my room for a couple minutes.

Finally I calmed down and managed to ask, "How did you manage that? That band is so famous!"

Kari smiled. "I know. But darling, you're famous, too! You've had your face, on what, 10 magazine covers the first 3 years of your flute playing/singing career! All the Cullen Family Band (**called CFB**) needs is a flute player, and another singer for some songs, and I put a request in for you…and here we are!"

I laughed. "I guess…Wait, when am I going to meet them?"

"Uh, today, at lunch." Kari mumbled. I screamed and looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "I need to get ready! Call my people!"

"Which cell phone company has that motto? "My people?"

"I don't know! Shut up! Just...AHHH. Please get Angela and Jess here, please. My hair is a mess, and luckily, Jess is amazing. Angela needs to do my makeup, and you…you can help me decide what to wear." I decided quickly. Kari left the room and a minute later came in and told me Angela and Jess were on their way.

Two hours later, my hair was curled, and hanging down my back. My makeup looked natural, but sweet. I clasped the clasp on my high heels, and smoothed my ruffled blue dress. I had tan high heels on, with a belt of the same color, and a dark blue dress that came to rest around my knees.

My limo pulled up, and I gingerly stepped inside, Carl behind me, and Kari already sitting in it.

"Ok, here's the schedule," she instructed. "All of the Cullen's will be there; we are going to their house. I brought your flute for you and they want to hear how you sound in person. I have no clue how long it will be, but they all want to meet you."

I gulped my hands suddenly shaky. "Great." I said quickly, to cover my nervousness up. Kari wasn't fooled.

"Bella, it will be fine! Oh here we are!" Carl opened the door, and helped me out. Kari scurried out as well, and started giving me instructions. Now, the Cullen's are vegetarians, so there will be no meat. Remember, Rosalie and Emmett are together, and so are Alice and Jasper. And-"

"Kari! I know that! I read pop star magazines, too! Stop making me more nervous!" I whisper- yelled at her. We were approaching the Cullen's big, black, front door way too quickly. This family was famous, and now, me, a regular girl, gets to meet them! This was too much. I shook my head trying to clear it, and Carl raised his hand to the doorbell.

"Hello?" A voice squawked from the intercom on the wall. I jumped, but my two companions were as cool as cucumbers.

"Bella Swan with her producer and bodyguard to see the Cullen Family." Carl replied smoothly.

"Of course. I will be right there." A second later, the door creaked open to see the tallest man I had ever met. He was at least 6' 7". "Hello, I am the butler, Jacob. May I take your coats or wraps?"

I shook my head. It was summer, I had nothing. Jacob nodded his head. "Will you the, perhaps, follow me?" he asked nicely. I said yes, and followed.

We were lead into the most elaborate sitting room I had ever seen. There was fancy paintings and sculptures everywhere. Jacob motioned for me to sit down, and I complied, sitting on a couch, Kari and one side, and Carl on the other.

As soon as Jacob left the room, I whispered to Kari, "I can't do this! I will mess up! Kari, give me my flute, I'm leaving-"I stopped short, for the Cullen's had filed into the room. Carlisle and his wife Esme led the group, with gentle smiles for me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice followed next. Finally, Edward, the guy every teenage girl in the world drooled over came into the room.

I thrust my flute back at Kari, as Carlisle approached me. "Welcome" he greeted me, and held out his hand. I shook it, but was surprised at its chill. "Isabella, sorry, Bella, my producer told me you like to be called that name…anyway, my name is Carlisle Cullen. It is so very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I stuttered, and dropped a small curtsy.

"Let me introduce my family." He said grandly, waving a hand. "This is my wife, Esme, in the green." Esme waved, and smiled. "Emmett and Rose," Emmett grinned and Rose smiled tightly. "Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle finished. Alice jumped from her chair and hugged me. I jumped, startled, and she laughed.

"It's awesome to finally meet you!" she squealed. She strongly reminded me of Kari. I smiled back, and nodded uncertainly. Alice skipped back to Jasper and sat on his lap. Edward looked at me, as if searching for something, then turned his head away.

I was confused. What did I do to upset him? Jasper spoke as if reading my mind. "Bella, my brother is going through a hard time...he, uh, his girlfriend just broke up with him." At that comment, Edward stood up, glared at Jasper, and left the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, I believe lunch is ready. Are you and your companions hungry?"

I nodded, and Kari and Carl did the same. Carlisle stood up and led us to his elaborate dining room. He sat at the head of the table, Emmett and Jasper on either side of him. Next to Emmett sat Rosalie, and next to Jasper sat Alice, then me, then Kari. Jacob invited Carl to sit with him and the maids at a separate table in the kitchen. Carl looked at me for conformation, and I nodded. As Carl and Jacob left, Edward came in and took the seat beside Rosalie, across from me. The table was relatively small, so Esme, who sat at the other end, could still talk to us.

A door on the other side of the room opened, and a maid came out with a big salad bowl and another followed, carrying bread and butter. The courses came and left, and I dined on green beans, baked beans, mashed potatoes, Jell-O, and surprisingly, macaroni and cheese.

We talked about music, bad concerts, funny fan moments, and other random things. When we stood up and went into the sitting room again, to say goodbye, and set a date for our first music recording, I was sad to leave.

Esme spoke quietly, "Bella, would you like to play with us for awhile now or later? We can take naps and relax for an hour, you're welcome to stay, by the way, and then we could play? Would that be alright with you and Kari?" I looked at Kari quickly, who nodded.

"Sure. We would love to." I answered, smiling. Wow. I really did like the Cullen's!

**Love it? Hate it? Remember, REVIEW!!!! Oh, and by the way, I know that ending sucked, but bear with me…PLEASE!!!**


End file.
